Tubevision Contest 34
(RAI) |venue = , |winner = "Numb" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 38 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 33 |nex = 35 }} Tubevision Contest 34, often referred to as TVC 34, was the thirty-fourth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Rome, Italy after Marco Mengoni won the thirty-third edition with his song "Pronto a correre" which managed to collect 223 points, a record for the contest. It was the first time that Italy hosted the contest. Participants The submissions opened right when the thirty-third edition started. Thirty-eight countries confirmed participation, like in previous edition. Even though some users constantly wanted to join the edition, the host refused to increase the participants again, stating that he wanted to let it like that for some more editions. Location Rome is a city and special comune (named "Roma Capitale") in Italy. Rome is the capital of Italy and also of the homonymous province and of the region of Lazio. With 2.8 million residents in 1,285.3 km2 (496.3 sq mi), it is also the country's largest and most populated comune and fifth-most populous city in the European Union by population within city limits. Between 3.2 and 3.8 million people live in the urban area. and 4,194,068 in Rome metropolitan area. The city is located in the central-western portion of the Italian Peninsula, on the Tiber within the Lazio region of Italy. Rome is referred to as "The Eternal City", a notion expressed by ancient Roman poets and writers. Rome's history spans more than two and a half thousand years, since its legendary founding in 753 BC. It is one of the oldest cities in Europe. In the ancient world it was successively the capital city of the Roman Kingdom, the Roman Republic and the Roman Empire, and is regarded as one of the birthplaces of western civilization. Since the 1st century AD, Rome has been considered the seat of the Papacy and in the 8th century it became the capital of the Papal States, which lasted until 1870. In 1871 Rome became the capital of the Kingdom of Italy, and in 1946 that of the Italian Republic. Rome is the only city in the world to contain in its interior a whole state, the enclave of Vatican City: for this reason it has been often defined as capital of two states. Awards Returning artists * 22px|border|link= Cali & El Dandee have previously represented Colombia once. * 22px|border|link= Calvin Harris has previously represented Scotland once. * 22px|border|link= Cascada have previously represented Liechtenstein and Germany once. * 22px|border|link= David Lindgren has previously represented Sweden once. * 22px|border|link= Ellie Goulding has previously represented the United Kingdom once. * 22px|border|link= Eros Ramazzotti has previously represented Ireland and Italy once. * 22px|border|link= Inna has previously represented Romania once. * 22px|border|link= Kathleen Reiter has previously represented Israel once. * 22px|border|link= Miriam Cani has previously represented Albania once. * 22px|border|link= Myahri has previously represented Turkmenistan once. * 22px|border|link= Ricky Martin has previously represented Puerto Rico once. * 22px|border|link= T-ara have previously represented South Korea twice. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting in the edition started on 25 July 2013 with the first semi-final. The results were published on 28 July 2013 and the second semi-final started two days later, on 30 July 2013, with the results being revealed on 3 August 2013. The final started the same day and the results were published three days later, on 6 August 2013. Poland, from the first semi-final and Mexico, from the second semi-final, were disqualified for not voting on time. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions